Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-299504 discloses that a hybrid vehicle equipped with an engine including a port injection valve and a cylinder injection valve, depending on auxiliary machines, preferentially performs the electric power feed to an electric fuel pump that feeds fuel to the cylinder injection valve at the time of automatic engine start.